DE 43 25 725 C2 shows a web-fed rotary printing press with a hot air dryer and cooling rollers. A web is rolled up again after having been printed.
DE 198 37 117 A1 describes a method for producing newspapers. Webs which have been imprinted with the editorial contents and with the contents of inserts are wound on assigned rolls. The rolls, which are required for a complete newspaper, are then rolled off again, are combined with other webs and are longitudinally folded.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,504 discloses an installation for processing two imprinted webs of material, each of which is rolled off a roll changer. Each one of these webs of material is longitudinally cut and is then conducted over turning bars to the longitudinal former. All longitudinally folded partial webs are transversely cut downstream of the longitudinal former.